


Before I Was Known

by AltUniverseWash



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Alternia, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Delightful Abattoir cinematic universe, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasizing, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, It's all just mastubation and fantasy at this point, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, pre-ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: There was a spot in the library that Lynera Skalbi liked to go to be alone. It had become her sanctuary within the caverns — a spot where no one knew to find her that she could run to when she needed to get away from the others.Early one evening, when no one else is around, Lynera finds herself contemplating her feelings towards Daraya Jonjet in a way that leads in a decidedlyconcupiscentdirection.
Relationships: Daraya Jonjet/Lynera Skalbi
Kudos: 3





	Before I Was Known

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicitly NSFW smut set slightly before the events of "A Delightful Abattoir" - if you're uncomfortable with sexual content, you might want to give this one a pass.

The Third Sweep of Her Impassioned Imperious Majesty Trizza Tethis

the Southern Caverns, too fucking early in the evening

There was a spot in the library that Lynera Skalbi liked to go to be alone. It was tucked all the way in the back — a natural alcove that formed due to how the bookshelves had been arranged, further concealed from view on the far side by additional shelves that had been added over the years to house the increasingly vast collection of knowledge that the jade bloods had access to.

Here in the back was where some of the most dry, dull, absolutely boring material was stashed rather than simply being thrown out. As a result, there was a place in the library where no one went. No one, of course, aside from Lynera. Instead, it had become her sanctuary within the caverns — a spot where no one knew to find her that she could run to when she needed to get away from the others.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like the others — that she didn’t care about them. Instead, it was more that she found them so incredibly, unbearably _frustrating_ at times and just needed someplace to run off to. Someplace that she could settle down and calm herself before going back to her duties in the caverns.

Today, she sat there, back up against a bookshelf, knees tucked up to her chest, and fumed. Daraya had been out late the day before, coming home early in the evening smelling like alcohol and smoke. When Lynera asked where she’d been, Daraya had simply grinned at her and insinuated that she should go perform a concupiscent act on herself. With that, Daraya had gone off to sleep until her shift and Lynera had gone to sulk in the library.

In spite of the early evening hour, she was fully dressed. She owned a robe — quite a comfortable robe, and one she’d made herself, in fact — but she never wore it outside of her private chambers. She’d anonymously given Bronya a pair of pajamas made of the exact same fabric earlier that sweep, and Lynera very much didn’t want the word getting out that she’d basically made matching outfits for her and the woman she had a desperate red crush on. Daraya and Lanque in particular would never let her live it down, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that.

So she had on her shirt and sweater vest, and her skirt that came down sensibly past the knee. In fact, she had several variations of that very same outfit in her chambers, with slight touches to distinguish them from each other. Variety wasn’t the primary driving factor — moreso consistency.

Consistency, because what they did in the caverns was important, and it mattered that they all take that seriously. That was the thing that bothered her the most about how Lanque and Daraya acted. They would go through the motions every day, but it never felt like their blood pushers were truly in it. But it was _important_ what they did here in the caverns — more important than sneaking out to drink and listen to music and fill pails who Empress-knew-who.

Daraya… her in _particular_ made Lynera angry. She had the potential to be so _good._ She was smart and skilled and so quick to pick up basically anything that was set in front of her. If she had a different attitude, she could easily be a matriarch one day… a Prioress… an _Abbess_ even! But she always had to be so intensely, maddeningly, frustratingly obtuse all the time. So willfully defiant that she…

Lynera stopped her train of thought.

She suddenly realized that it was _very_ warm in the library. Warm enough, in fact, that she didn’t feel comfortable in her sweater anymore. Slowly, Lynera took the vest off over her head and folded it neatly, setting it beside her on the floor. It still felt _warm_ but at least this way was tolerable.

_In any case, about Daraya…_

She caused no end to frustration. Because she had such potential _right there_ and Lynera saw it every single day. Saw it when they worked together — saw it in how she spoke and acted. But Daraya saw the caverns as servitude, and she wanted nothing more to be free. And maybe that was part of why Lynera was—

She stopped herself again. It was still so warm in here. So uncomfortably stuffy and hot and…

She felt a tightness in her stomach. A twisting, metaphysical sense of _longing_ that was matched by a growing tightness between her legs. That one was a very real, very _literal_ tightness as she felt her bulge against the thin fabric of her panties.

_What the hell — am I getting turned on by Daraya?_

If she was really being honest with herself, she already knew the answer to that question. Her cheeks flushed deep jade and she looked around quickly… instinctively.

There was no one else around. It was still the small hours of the evening — no one else would even consider being in the library until hours later. She could, if she wanted to…

Slowly, Lynera’s hand drifted down towards that spot between her legs. Tight… warm… and it was just _right there._ She let her hand run slowly down her side, along the line of her hips, and finally settle into place on top of the swell of her rapidly growing bulge.

_What now? What the fuck am I thinking?_

In her mind’s eye, she pictured Daraya — the way that she always had something to snap back at anyone with. How quick she was with a retort. How it would feel to press her up against a wall and…

Lynera let out the smallest moan and rubbed at that spot of cloth between her legs. It felt good, but there was something missing about it. Some small piece of a detail that would make this actually work.

Her face on fire with embarrassment, Lynera reached down to her ankles and pulled up the base of her skirt. Slowly, she began hiking it up until it was loosely gathered at her waist. And before she was fully consumed by the embarrassment, she quickly reached up under the skirt, hooked a thumb into each side of her panties, and pulled down quickly, lifting her butt up off the ground and dragging those panties down past her knees.

An air current tickled her in the exposed bulge, and the sudden realization hit her as to exactly what she was doing.

She reached down again and ran her finger along the side of the rapidly-swelling appendage, curling her bulge slightly to match the curve of her fingers. Another small moan made it out of her lips as she gently caressed the line of her bulge, rubbing up and down.

What would she _do_ if she had Daraya up against a wall like that, anyway? Lynera had never actually done anything like that with another troll… but she’d read plenty of… literature on the subject. She’d even watched something online once — something she immediately erased any trace of having visited.

Nervously, she glanced around again — the shelves concealed her completely and there was no sound of anyone nearby.

She wrapped her fingers around herself as she kept up the even, rhythmic motion of her hand. With her other hand, she reached around and slid her first two fingers into her nook. The warmth and the wet of it took her by surprise — _All this from… what? Just THINKING about her?_ Lynera slid her fingers deeper in, trying to match the in-out pattern with the strokes along her bulge.

She moaned — trying desperately to keep quiet but not fully succeeding at it. Biting her lip, Lynera kept going… increasing the tempo of her movements… thrusting her hips forward without even realizing what she was doing until it was already happening.

“Daraya…” The name came out as a whisper and she stifled another moan. _Can’t pretend I didn’t say that… can’t pretend I wasn’t thinking about her now…_ She reached up inside her nook and curled those two fingers around, massaging the little bundle of nerves that sat near the base of her bulge.

_She’s infuriating — maddening… she’s so much better than she thinks she is and she’s always so smug about everything and I’d just like to…_

She found the spot and a quick jolt ran up her spine — Lynera shivered and moaned again.

_I’d like to shut her fucking mouth._ And what, exactly, did _that_ mean?! The image sprang fully-formed into her mind’s eye — a picture of kissing Daraya, hard. A picture of the two of them, naked together, pressed into each other… black and red and…

Lynera bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and didn’t even notice. The hand around her bulge tightened and she felt herself writhe and spasm and twist her hips.

_I want to fuck her._ Pitch and flushed, in alternating and equal measures. Lynera had no idea how to reconcile those two things — no idea how to even _begin_ to reconcile those things. And she was never going to say any of this to her. Never going to utter a word about how she felt — about the confusing way that the two feelings blended into each other and spilled over and…

She changed pace and closed her eyes, leaning back heavily against the shelves and panting as she felt the tension building in between her legs. _I’m not supposed to feel this way about her, because we’re supposed to be…_ It wasn’t a thought she had the ability to finish having. Instead, the image of her and Daraya was back — the idea of skin pressed to skin with nothing in between. The feeling of warmth flowing between two bodies and the desire… the hunger for more.

One second more… Lynera could feel it building, and she knew it wasn’t something she was going to be able to hold back…

It was over in a sudden cascade of sensation — a release that sent a wave of relief and euphoria up and down her body. Her toes curled and her back arched, and she felt the wet splash as her bulge twitched in her hand. She’d worry about the consequences of that later… right now, all she could focus on was how _good_ this felt.

“Daraya!” That time the moaning wasn’t nearly as quiet.

From behind the nearby shelves, a familiar voice… and Lynera’s blood ran cold.

“Lynera? Is that you?” Lynera felt her blood pusher suddenly racing in a way that had nothing to do with her previous exertion and everything to do with a shot of pure adrenaline-laced terror that hit her as soon as she heard that voice.

Daraya was there. Separated by the space of a bookshelf and nothing more. And Lynera was sitting here with her skirt up to her waist, panties kicked off onto the floor, still dripping with the ministrations she’d just finished. Her face was burning up. _Please don’t let her come around the corner. Don’t let her see me. Why the fuck did I do this in here?!_ She was kicking herself for not simply waiting until she was back in her chambers. She could’ve done what she’d done countless times before and locked the door and done all this in private. The shame and guilt was easier to deal with in private.

Again, that voice — casual, easy. “Seriously, you there? I didn’t realize you knew I was even in here.”

_How long was she there?! How much did she hear?!_ Lynera sat, frozen in place, her fingers still inside her nook and clutching her bulge. If she moved, then Daraya would hear what she’d been doing… if she didn’t already know.

“Anyway, I like to hang out here sometimes too… no one ever fucking goes in the back.” Daraya laughed softly. Something about her voice was softer than usual — with an edge of exhaustion that Lynera didn’t think she’d heard before. “It’s nice to be able to get some time to myself, y’know?”

Lynera didn’t say anything.

“I know we’re gonna be going offworld soon… I can’t fucking _believe_ it. Nine and a half sweeps gone like that… it felt like I was just a wiggler.” _Why is she talking about this? Why isn’t she leaving?_ Or coming around the corner and sealing her fate.

“I guess what I’m saying is… I’m scared, and I don’t want to do all of this alone. But I don’t feel like I have much of a choice anymore.”

Daraya laughed. “I dunno why the fuck I’m saying any of this. You’re such a bitch…”

A quick flash of _I’d like to shut her up…_ and the image of having Daraya up against the wall, moaning and begging for more.

“...but I think you’re a bitch because you care about us.”

Her and Daraya curled up together on a loungeplank, touching each other softly, gently… delicately. Lynera bit down on her lip to stifle another moan.

“Anyway, I’m gonna try to go the fuck back to sleep.” The noise of rustling as Daraya stood up, still concealed well behind the bookshelves. “I’ll let you get back to thinking about Bronya or whatever the fuck it is you do in your spare time.”

The sound of retreating footsteps, moving steadily away from Lynera’s hiding spot in the corner of the library. They faded into nothing, and Lynera was once again by herself.

All at once, Lynera felt herself relax. She pulled her fingers out, relaxed her grip, and she let out the breath that she only just then realized that she’d been holding. Slowly, she breathed in and out, trying to relax herself and steady the beating of her pusher. She was fairly confident that Daraya hadn’t heard what she’d been doing exactly… if she had, Lynera knew she’d never let her live it down.

Or maybe she _had_ heard and had said all of that anyway — she hadn’t exactly been mindful of how much noise she was making. And if that was true, then what did it _mean?!_

It didn’t, Lynera finally decided, actually matter. She’d been spared the mortifying embarrassment of actually being _seen_ doing any of that — of touching herself in an extremely _indecent_ way while moaning the name of the woman she had a complicated vacillating crush on. The woman who she was definitely never, ever going to tell about those feelings.

And in spite of how it had ended, it had still felt _good._ Maybe not good enough to make it worth the risk again, but definitely good enough to be worth it at least that one time.

Lynera ran her tongue over the spot on her lip where she’d bitten down a little bit too hard. It would hurt the next evening.

But for now, everything was feeling just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave the comments and the kudos!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/AltUniverseWash) (I don't promo any NSFW stuff on Twitter)


End file.
